


of back pockets and brief kisses

by sharkjuniorswindow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, celebrity momo, college student nayeon, fluff uwu, squint for saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkjuniorswindow/pseuds/sharkjuniorswindow
Summary: there are tons of pros of dating a famous celebrity, such as fancy dinners, branded birthday gifts, and all the wonderful lavish goods in the world that you could get.but the cons are the same amount.one of them are paparazzis in the airport.and the two things nayeon despises are, paparazzis and being in the airport.thank the heavens she’s with momo.





	of back pockets and brief kisses

**Author's Note:**

> made this half an hour ago, enjoy lol

“why are you shaking?”

 

nayeon snaps out of her trance, “what?”

 

“you’re shaking. are you okay?”

 

nayeon didn’t realize her trembling hands before momo pointed it out.

 

“it’s the airport jitters, you know that,” nayeon tries to wave it off.

 

“but still, you’re shaking.” momo’s hands grabs a hold of her girlfriend’s, retreating one of her arms from its position around nayeon’s shoulders.

 

nayeon doesn’t hate flying. she loves it actually.

 

she loves the feeling of when the airplane takes off and lands, the taste of the plane food, eating it while watching her favorite movie from the seat screen, or when a turbulence comes up, and momo would instinctively hold nayeon’s hand, knowing the latter hates turbulences.

 

(it’s just an excuse to hold momo’s hand though, not that she needs an excuse but oh well).

 

what nayeon really despises are airports.

 

ugh, even only the thought of it is giving her shudders.

 

she hates the anxiety of forgetting something essential, or when the schedule changes last minute, delays and change of terminals and gates.

 

it’s exhausting to think about.

 

but she stops thinking when she feels the van slowing down, and flashing lights from outside are seen from inside of the car.

 

“we’re here,” momo’s manager, whom nayeon calls sadness manager since she resembles the character ‘sadness’ from the movie ‘inside out’, says.

 

“are you sure you’re okay? you zoned out the whole trip. we could go another time—“ nayeon cuts momo by giving her a peck on the cheek.

 

“i’m fine, momo. and i’m pretty sure you’ll be on the other side of the country after this vacation.” nayeon caresses her jaw.

 

“alright then.” momo answers as the car slide door opens. she can hear camera shutter clicks getting louder.

 

momo gets out of the van after her manager, and her fans’ screams intensifies. nayeon wonders how her girlfriend can get through all that.

 

nayeon gets out of the van immediately after momo, and they step inside the airport hand in hand.

 

(nayeon grips momo’s hand tighter every time somebody shouts ‘momo i love you!’ or ‘marry me momo!’, and momo chuckles as she puts her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders, kissing the side of the korean’s head.

 

cue the shippers screaming at the top of their lungs).

 

after checking the tickets in with the help of momo’s manager, and getting through the immigration (nayeon huffs a breath in relief), nayeon goes to the toilet near their gate to do her business and fix her makeup.

 

(being a very famous celebrity’s girlfriend takes a ton of effort. not that nayeon is complaining).

 

nayeon exits the toilet to find girls and guys swarming in on her girlfriend.

 

and paparazzis too.

 

(okay, maybe nayeon does complain. just a bit).

 

she rolls her eyes, making her towards the growing mob.

 

the second thing nayeon despises are paparazzis.

 

they became a constant in nayeon’s life ever since she was publicly introduce as momo’s girlfriend three years ago.

 

unlike most couples, nayeon doesn’t get to see momo a lot.

 

momo is always busy with her schedule, being a global superstar might have to do with it. it makes nayeon marvel why on this wide earth would momo hirai, one of the most famous and richest (and hottest) celebrity would want to date a full time college student slash part time diner waitress whose said job can barely pay her bills?

 

but nayeon is never happier ever since she dated momo. sure, they have their ups and downs like any other couple (maybe not like momo’s friends, sana and dahyun. she swears they’re always happy), but it has been the best three years of her life.

 

but it could’ve been better if the paparazzis aren’t as invasive.

 

it’s like everywhere they go, there’s at least a person with their camera on and ready to snap them. when they’re having a romantic dinner, or when they’re grocery shopping for momo’s lavish apartment, or when they’re getting a bit naughty in a photoshoot dressing room (it’s momo’s fault for resting her hand so high up on nayeon’s thigh that time). like, fucking give it a break and get a real job.

 

okay, got a little heated there.

 

the crowd immediately breaks as nayeon, _‘the girlfriend_ ’, steps in and takes a seat next to momo. the people that were crowding momo went back to their previous activity, but the murmurs are still going on in the air.

 

“what’s all that about?” nayeon asks, scooting closer to momo on purpose.

 

“autographs, pictures, you know, the usual,” momo takes a sip from her soda can.

 

nayeon wipes a drop of soda from momo’s chin with her thumb (the murmurs intensifies), “i know, but in the airport gate? isn’t that like, not allowed or something?”

 

momo shrugs, “it’s a thing now, i heard.”

 

“you’ve gotta be kidding me,” nayeon crosses her hands, leaning back on her seat. another reason to hate paparazzis.

 

“hey,” momo secures two fingers under nayeon’s chin, turning her face to kiss her. it was brief and simple, more than enough to lighten nayeon’s mood.

 

it supposedly enough for the both of them, but the murmurs turn into soft gasps, and nayeon being nayeon, she sorta loves it when people get jealous of them.

 

(dating momo inflates her ego, she should definitely tone it down a notch).

 

just as momo was about to pull away, nayeon wraps one of her arms around momo’s neck, and their tongues got involved.

 

( _you’re in a freaking airport you horndog, keep in your pants for a few hours_ , nayeon thought to herself).

 

but then momo slides her hand that was under nayeon’s chin into nayeon’s back pocket, and gives her backside a light squeeze.

she bites back a moan, especially when she hears cameras flashing.

 

nayeon pulls away before momo considers having sex in place (momo’s kinky like that and nayeon likes it, but it gets too much sometimes), and stops momo’s hand from giving her another squeeze.

 

“stop,” nayeon smiles.

 

“what? you like it,” momo smirks back, just as annoying.

 

“yeah, but not here, not when we’re being creeped at by some jobless assholes,” nayeon side-eyes the paparazzis around them.

 

“sure, whatever,” momo says as she tries to take off her hoodie, and nayeon’s eyes widens as wide as australia.

 

“what are you doing?”

 

“it’s getting hot, so i’m taking it off.”

 

“your shirt is hiking up, you idiot,” nayeon tries to cover her girlfriend’s perfectly shaped torso, though she ends up ogling at it.

 

but then she hears the faint gasps of the people around them, and she stops herself from staring at her girlfriend’s abs and starts glaring at everyone in that room who dares take a peek at momo muscular middle. _damn you hirai_ , she says to herself.

 

“you’re doing this to brag, aren’t you?” nayeon squints her eyes, taking momo’s hoodie from the owner.

 

momo chuckles lightly, “and how lucky are you for being able to claim this treasure bod.”

 

“you’re annoying.”

 

“like you weren’t just shoving your tongue in my mouth three minutes ago.”

 

“whatever. if you’re not wearing it, then i will,” nayeon slips into the slightly oversized fabric.

 

“it’s the point anyway.” momo rests her arm on the top of nayeon’s seat.

 

half an hour and countless kisses later, the flight attendant informs to board the plane.

 

“you wanna go now?” nayeon asks as she plays with momo’s bracelet, head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

 

“yeah, let me just throw away the soda can,” they pull apart from one another, momo standing up to throw away the empty soda can, and nayeon opening momo’s phone to use the camera as a mirror.

 

“you ready?” momo pulls the handle of their shared cabin baggage, looking down on nayeon.

 

“yeah, let’s go.” nayeon gives momo’s phone back and takes the hand momo offered, interlocking them as they walk to make line in the first class queue.

 

(another perk of dating a celebrity).

 

nayeon feels her girlfriend’s eyes boring into the side of her face, so she turns, “what?”

 

momo smiles fondly, “nothing. i was just wondering when did i get so lucky.”

 

nayeon pecks her lips after that, her arm finds its way around momo’s waist, and momo’s hand finds its way in nayeon’s back pocket. even when she feels cameras flashing on them, nayeon decides she doesn’t care anymore.

 

don’t get her wrong, nayeon still hates airports and paparazzis, but if that’s what it takes to be with momo, then nayeon won’t ever hesitate about it.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know its trash but oh well


End file.
